


Fix You

by Dani3lla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Childhood Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani3lla/pseuds/Dani3lla
Summary: Daryl Dixon finds a self-help book in the prison library, Beth accidentally stumbles in on him reading it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes, thinking I'm going to make this a multi-chapter thing..if that's the case there will be smut with plot just a warning for way later chapters!

Daryl Dixon had never been one to read books, in school he had always been assigned books and they were all so boring, he only read them because he had to. Later in life he never found himself reading for fun like some people did, he’d read up articles about cars and that was about it. The other day he had stumbled across the book in the library when he was searching for a book for Carl, the book was titled “Survivors of Childhood abuse.” The large words on the cover got his attention but because Carol was right next to him he didn’t dare pay too much attention to the book and took note to the exact location of the book so he could go back to it at another time. 

It was late, sometime after dark probably around ten o’clock at night and he figured everyone who wasn’t on guard was in their cells and most likely asleep. The library was dark but he had his lantern with him, walking down the long hallway before pushing open the door. It was too risky to take the book out of the library and bring it to his cell—anyone could see it there. He would just flip through it, see if it had anything to offer him and if so he could come back every night and read pages from it. 

Once inside the library he went to the first shelf on the right, plucking the large book off the top shelf before moving to sit down on the floor criss-cross. He set the lantern down beside him making sure it was on maximum so he wouldn’t strain his eyes trying to read. His fingertips brushed over the slightly worn cover, clearly he wasn’t the only person that had ever read this book. He flipped it open, not starting from the beginning but opening it up to a random page his gaze shifting over the colored picture of a child with bruises—a frown tugging on his lips. He flipped through a few more pages deciding to actually read a paragraph rather than just look at the pictures. 

He had been so lost in thought actually trying to take this book to heart, trying to fix himself and the demons he carried due to his past abuse that he didn’t hear the footsteps leading up to the library door. The next thing he knew the library door opened up quietly and he quickly slammed the book shut, what he saw next was a flash of blonde and he realized that it was the younger Greene. His cheeks burned a bright shade of red as he tried to hide the book behind him but it was too late, she had already seen him reading something. 

A curious smile tugged at the blonde’s lips as she approached him, stopping just before him as she rocked back and forth from heel to toe. “Whatcha readin’?”She asked him, her gaze shifting down to his. He didn’t meet her gaze though, his gaze stuck on her boots as his cheeks burned a dark shade of crimson. “Nothin’.”He said simply. “Doesn’t look like nothin’.”The blonde said in a sing song voice as she moved to sit down across from him. 

“C’mon what is it?”She asked wondering what the hell he would be hiding. “Porn.” Daryl mused hoping that would get the blonde to back off. Her eyes went slightly wide at his response, how blunt he was but then she realized he had to be joking—right? There was no way they had some porn book in a prison library. At least she hoped he was lying. “Oh okay..if that’s all that you were lookin’ at—“She began to say before quickly leaning forward and reaching behind his back, Daryl tried to fight back but he didn’t want to hurt her, placing his hand her wrist but she managed to wiggle out of his grasp grabbing the book. “Ha!”She said with a smirk as she clutched the book to her chest. 

She hadn’t even read the title, she was just glad that she one the silly little fight that the two of them had, she pulled the book back from her chest to see what he was reading and her lips parted slightly as she read the words on the cover and she felt her heart sinking in her chest. “Daryl..”She breathed out. If she had known it was something personal like this she would have never dared invade his privacy like this. She felt terrible, not only because he had gone through some stuff in his past but because he clearly didn’t want anyone to know about it and now she knew. 

Daryl said nothing at first, gritted teeth as he was tense—if anything he looked more pissed off than embarrassed. “Don’t.”He said, “Don’t look at me like that girl.”Daryl hissed. “Jus’ a stupid book, came here to laugh at it.”He said his voice wavering slightly as he quickly moved to scramble to his feet. “That’s all.”He added with a slight shrug. Beth quickly moved to put the book back on the shelf before moving to stand up herself. “’s nothin’ to be embarrassed ‘bout Daryl.”She said, her voice soft as she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder but the archer quickly flinched back. “I ain’t some pussy Beth, wouldn’t let no one push me around so just drop it alright?” Daryl spat, shooting a glare at the blonde. 

Beth said nothing, her teeth sinking into her lower lip—she wanted to comfort him but clearly he didn’t want the comfort. Right now she knew the best thing to do would be to leave him alone. “Right well, I’ll leave you to your book..to make fun of it or whatever it is you need to do.”Beth said quietly, “You know where my cell is if you need me..or if you need someone to make fun of the book with ya.”She said quietly, her sad eyes shifting to look into his own before she turned on her heels to leave the library.


End file.
